


诡忌

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Summary: 是【汉澈】
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	诡忌

**Author's Note:**

> 是【汉澈】

“呀尹净汉！佣人什么时候也能上桌吃饭了？”  
“少说两句！懂点事，今天是爸爸生日，净汉也不是外人。”

同父异母的弟弟说着侮辱性的话语，被同父异母的大哥教训，餐桌主位坐着的中年男人神色未有半分波动，右手边的女主人趾高气扬的拿着刀叉分割盘中的牛排。

尹净汉微笑着不做声，看起来正专心对付自己面前餐碟中尚带血丝品质极佳的澳牛，可笑的阖家团圆父子情深的场景。尹净汉心下诽测这样的戏码一年中要上演几次才算够。  
作为私生子的自己被接回豪门生养，面对着正主嫡出的哥哥弟弟和妹妹，感受着人性最令人作呕的部分。三弟总是毫不遮掩的表现对自己的厌唾，大哥笑面虎似的打圆场，实则更是瞧不上自己，至于他们的母亲，说着是出身名门的大家闺秀,在自己进门时曾伸着手指挑起自己的下巴，毫不掩饰的打量，说出“果然是婊子的种，连脸都是一副勾引人的狐狸精样”这样粗鄙不堪的话。父亲对自己更是冷漠，想来自己的存在也不过是他年轻时犯下的错误，面对着“错误”，能指望他给予自己什么样的关爱呢？  
被接回这里时尹净汉尚是中学生，理所当然的被送进最好的国际学校，之后一路也被安排的妥帖，尹净汉想不论如何起码尹家人没有在吃穿用度上亏欠过自己，不过许是女主人高傲的不屑在这种事情上动手脚罢了。  
进入公司后做着父亲的秘书，不像大哥和三弟在公司拿着股份挂职，自己的身份没有被摆上明面，却在长时间的工作中被默认。这算什么呢？尹净汉暗自冷笑。

“二哥——”，餐后尹净汉回房路上被小妹拦住，“我结婚的事情，你帮我问的怎么样了？”  
如果说尹家有唯一能让尹净汉有所留恋的事物，那就是这个同父异母的妹妹了，乖巧天真，被呵护在温室里顺遂的浇灌着生长，从尹净汉进门起就不带恶意的真心相待。  
可是这样的妹妹，要被她的亲哥哥们送去做经济联姻的筹码。  
尹净汉竟然成了唯一站在她这边的人。

尹净汉小心的看看周围，压低声音：“放心吧，我去见过李知勋了，没问题的，我心里有数。”

几天前尹净汉通过朋友联系到李知勋，与他私下见了面。小妹的婚事连自己都是被通知的，李家与尹家此前所遇境况相似，于是企图依靠最原始的联姻手段捆绑企业股权。

李知勋与尹净汉见面时防备敌意兼具，在尹净汉吐露自己并不想促成这桩婚事时，李知勋的态度才有所缓和。  
“你要不要考虑与我联手？”尹净汉提出建议。  
李知勋也并非会随意受人摆布的人，当即提出疑问：“说实话我不知道你这样做的目的，我要怎么信任你？”  
尹净汉浅浅的笑笑，从包里掏出几张照片给李知勋看，照片上是李知勋和另一个带着眼镜的清隽瘦削的男人，“我来之前稍微调查了下你，看起来你应该不怎么想和我妹妹结婚吧？这个小哥好像是首都大学艺术系的研究生？最近出国了是不是？说实话恒远现在空壳一个，老大手底下多少个窟窿补不住，老三不学无数我相信你有所耳闻，和牺牲自己为宇基与恒远搭线相比，我这里有更好的选择。”

李知勋低头看着桌上的照片，是最近一次自己和全圆佑去听音乐会时被偷拍的，现在想想竟然已经快一个多月。他自己从来没有全圆佑的任何照片，更别说是自己和他同时出现在同一张相纸里，李知勋喉管发苦，拿起手边的咖啡灌下一口。  
“恒远的情况我有了解，对你尹秘书我来之前也稍稍做了调查”，李知勋清楚谈判时两方的底牌决定着优先选择权，“虽然众所周知你是尹家私生子，但是恐怕你对尹家也没什么感情吧，总秘身份让你对整个恒远的财务情况了如指掌，尹家老大手底下几个投资接连出错，说你能撇清关系，我是不信的。”李知勋慢条细理的回忆，“还有你们家老三前些日子聚众斗殴蹲班，虽然也捞出来了，但是对恒远的风评影响可大了去了，这怕也是你的手笔？和我相比你好像更狠... ...我只是想拿到老头子手上的股份，有自己的话语权，但是看起来你比起钱，好像更想毁了尹家？”

尹净汉斯文的笑笑点点头，“尹家之于我，算不得什么好地方，非要说毁了尹家这种损人不利己的事情，我确实做的得心应手... ...”

“能来找我说明你心里应该有计划了，如果你愿意说说，那我考虑跟你合作也不是不可能。”

尹净汉听到李知勋这话，心里知道这事已经成了，把自己的计划坦诚的说出来，他虽然和李知勋第一次见面，但是两人有共同的朋友，他还是非常相信李知勋的为人。  
达成一致后两人作别，有了李知勋助力，尹净汉知道自己的计划不日便能开始，事实上他已经准备了近五年时间，想要见证一座商业帝国的垮塌，绝不仅仅是一朝一夕能够完成的事情。

尹净汉从尹家大宅离开准备回自己公寓的时听见院子里尹家老大低声打着电话，声音断断续续听不分明。  
“是的... ...好...洪律师...对... ...我全听您的... ...”  
尹净汉听出他应该是在和负责集团法律事务的洪知秀打电话。洪知秀从某种意义上说绝对算是劲敌，而自家大哥即为信任他。  
这几日就要开始着手自己蓄谋已久的计划，可不能出什么其他的岔子。

尹净汉快到自己公寓时，掉转了车头去了另个一个小公寓，那里住着最近的“小情人”崔胜澈，到那里时崔胜澈已经平稳的睡沉，留着走廊的夜灯低低的投下一小块光斑。尹净汉脱去外套洗漱，对着镜子看自己分明就与老头子相似的骨骼走向的脸，但是更漂亮，更诱人，在商场和生活中都是无往不利的武器。  
尹净汉清楚地知道该如何发挥自己的优势，从小在闲言碎语中长大，被接到尹家更是时刻需要察言观色，对于尹净汉来说，讨人喜欢与其说是社交技巧，不如说是赖以生存的本能。

洗漱声音不大，但崔胜澈依然被吵醒，迷迷糊糊喊着尹净汉的名字，随即得到一个熟悉的拥抱，被子里被崔胜澈的体温烘的热腾腾的，尹净汉抱着他突然就想做爱。  
几天前和崔胜澈说了最近会很忙，可能会有几日不过来，但是今天又兴致上头一般到这里，尹净汉觉得自己紧绷的情绪需要放松。  
这么想着手便从崔胜澈睡衣下摆摸了进入，捏了捏他臀瓣上的软肉，径直转移到前方的性器。  
崔胜澈彻底清醒过来，几日没有做，心里也有些想要的意思，小声地喊着尹净汉的名字。  
自己脱掉碍事是睡衣。  
尹净汉拿舌头舔舐崔胜澈的耳廓，嘴唇含住有点肉的耳垂用牙齿扯咬，又接着向下吻到脖颈，在脆弱的皮肤上唑出红痕。崔胜澈想回头与他接吻，却被摁了回去，尹净汉持续的进行着先用舌头舔、再深吻一般用嘴唇特有的张合吸力崔胜澈身上留下痕迹这一动作，以至肩颈处。  
双手也没闲着，一只手从胳膊内侧伸到前面，轻轻揉搓着崔胜澈的乳头，另一只手顺着崔胜澈漂亮的臀线向下，捏着他肉感十足的臀瓣。  
亲吻还在继续，却没有更深层的动作，崔胜澈已经难耐的试图把双腿绞起来，腰间伴随剧烈呼吸有了幅度更大的律动。  
“净汉……快一点吧……我想要……”语气湿濡沾染着情欲，性器硬的难受，前端湿哒哒的抵着床单在浅色床单上留下水痕。  
尹净汉却不理会，依旧顺着背部漂亮紧实的线条进行亲吻，不放过任何一个死角。尹净汉在这种事情上似乎格外有耐心，他几乎是不紧不慢的重复着亲吻这项工序，身下的崔胜澈已经不自觉的开始扭动自己的腰肢，却被他牢牢钳住，嘴里流出更趋近于撒娇的句段，“净汉呀……为什么还不开始……”  
“别急”尹净汉还是刚刚的样子，持续着过长的前戏和撩拨，始终没有真正的实质性动作，亲吻至尾骨，才重新抬起头来，崔胜澈后背整片的发红浮着薄汗和发亮的津液，肩部微微耸动。  
尹净汉把人翻过来让他正向的面对自己。崔胜澈以为终于可以开始进入正题，沾染着情欲泛红的眼睛水汪汪的看向尹净汉，嘴巴微微张着吐出尹净汉的名字：“净汉... ...”  
尹净汉知道他在想什么，却故意停住不进行，反而带着力度抚摸崔胜澈的胸口和小腹，一直到大腿根的软肉，伸手捏捏，俯下身子用嘴去舔他。  
崔胜澈只觉得湿热的口腔包裹着自己的性器，原本发硬的部分更是硬挺起来，尹净汉平时很少用嘴帮自己，崔胜澈心理有了更加满足的感觉，自己的耻毛沾亮晶晶的口水和前液蹭在尹净汉的额头和鼻尖，尹净汉小心的拿牙齿拭咬囊袋，用舌头反复舔着下根，崔胜澈爽的脚趾蜷缩，屈起膝盖。  
尹净汉又一次停止，扒着崔胜澈的腰向前与他接吻，“这是胜澈的味道...”  
“净汉...”崔胜澈后面没有被满足，此刻难受的发痒，顾不上害羞的自己往尹净汉手边递，尹净汉得到信号一般拿手指在崔胜澈后穴打转，又伸出一根反复抠着甬道边的软肉，挑逗似深深浅浅毫无规律的摁压揉搓，每次动作都伴随着崔胜澈不成调的呻吟。  
“净汉快点进来吧... ...啊... ...想...想要...净汉... ...”  
崔胜澈难耐的把腿张开，微微把臀部抬起到适合进入的位置，把后穴完完全全暴露给尹净汉，一只手已经主动握上尹净汉的性器，急不可耐的蹭上去。  
“我们胜澈真的很想要啊...”尹净汉漂亮的舔了舔刚刚用过的手指，抬起崔胜澈的腿搭到自己肩上，“不要着急啊... ...”，不紧不慢的带着套子。  
和语气轻柔相对的是直接贯入的动作，深入到底的同时崔胜澈一个激灵射了出来，只经过两根手指开拓的后穴内里依然紧缩着，尹净汉没有理会刚刚射过的崔胜澈，伸手“啪”的拍在崔胜澈雪白的屁股上，“放松... ...”  
崔胜澈呜咽着发颤，喘着粗气张大口呼吸，浓密纤长的睫毛挂着泪滴，“净汉... ...净汉...”  
尹净汉稍稍适应便开始进行操弄，“我们胜澈，吃的很好呢... ...”和温柔的话相对的是几乎毫不留情的抽插动作，每一次都仿佛要将崔胜澈彻底贯穿，带出腥稠的白沫。  
“慢一点... ...啊... 啊...净...净汉...慢一点...要捅穿了... ...啊... ....”  
“刚刚不是还让我快一点吗？我们胜澈怎么又变了呢？”尹净汉捏着崔胜澈的小腿持续刚才力度，崔胜澈头完全后仰着，露出好看的身体线条，喘不上气的攥着床单哭喊，嘶的呼气。  
肉体撞击的声音和咕叽的水声伴随崔胜澈的呻吟充斥着不大的房间。  
崔胜澈柔软的黑发湿漉漉的挂在额间，沾染着情欲的他看起来更加滟丽，“慢... ...慢一点...要坏了... ...啊...”  
“要慢一点吗？”尹净汉起了坏心，真的放慢了速度，崔胜澈得到纾缓，仿佛溺水的人被救起张大嘴巴呼气，哑着嗓子重复尹净汉的名字。  
尹净汉抱着崔胜澈侧过身去，手从中间伸出去撸动崔胜澈的性器，又从侧面进入。  
和刚刚的猛烈动作又不相同，尹净汉自己扶着性器浅浅的在崔胜澈穴口打转，迟迟不做深入，分出神来亲吻崔胜澈眯着的眼睛。崔胜澈只觉得后面一阵酥痒，被刺激的阵阵收缩，包裹着尹净汉的性器，糜淫的流着水。崔胜澈后穴被摩擦的炙热红肿，喉底发出抽噎的细碎喘息“净汉... ...啊... ...唔... ...”他不知道今天尹净汉为什么会这样，但自己的求饶却没有换来尹净汉的进一步爱抚，崔胜澈干脆自己翻身跨坐在尹净汉身上，手扶着尹净汉的性器，撑着腿慢慢坐下去，发出满足的闷哼。  
“啊...好棒... ...唔...”崔胜澈眼里氤氲着雾气，整个人都沾染着粉红色，扭着腰臀，嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟，身体曲线伴随着呼吸起伏，失去理智一般不断吐出让人面红耳赤的话。  
“要到了...啊哈...啊... ...好满...”崔胜澈控制着自己位置变换着找到敏感点反复冲撞，最大程度的索取着快感，很快达到高潮，摇头晃脑的失神怔住满足的发出轻吟。  
“胜澈到了吗？”尹净汉把崔胜澈拉到自己怀里，“我还差的远呢... ...”随即开始一下又一下的冲撞，一边说着荤话一边继续下面的动作。  
崔胜澈失去意识和时间感，搂着尹净汉的腰直入云端，到两人完全停下，到浴室冲洗时，小腿肚子已经酸软的站不住地，后面火辣辣的痛。

再睡下时尹净汉很快进入梦乡，崔胜澈白天睡得有点多，蜷在尹净汉臂弯里盯着对方漂亮的眉骨和鼻梁发呆。  
自己怎么会这么幸运呢？能遇到尹净汉。崔胜澈想。

和尹净汉认识完全是意外，自己家里情况复杂，父母早年出事离开，家中叔叔伯伯关系很好一直照顾着自己长大，虽然不知道具体是做什么生意，但是似乎很危险，长辈们想有意把他摘除，从不让他插手，有个不怎么亲近的本家弟弟，见都没见过几面，崔胜澈觉得自己本来能够像个普通人一样长大生活、就像家中长辈所期待的那样，但是一次意外闯入混混斗殴现场，意外被尹净汉救，意外喜欢上他，意外和他在一起，于崔胜澈而言都是从没想过的事。  
尹净汉这个人虽然在性事上很霸道，但其实是个很温柔的人。  
崔胜澈盯着尹净汉优秀的眉眼心里比蜜还甜，美滋滋的合了眼睛。

几日后李知勋本人无视了父母们的协定，亲自到尹家大宅回绝了婚约，作为补偿分了自己手里宇基的干股，尹家咨询了法务团队，同意了大量购入，至此，恒远的资金链流向了李知勋手中，尹净汉的计划开始了第一步。  
尹家老大联系着洪知秀咨询自己能拿多少红利，得到满意的答复，终于进了尹净汉请君入瓮的局。

签约结束尹净汉被自家大哥拦住。  
“我派人查过了，你竟然敢和李知勋有联系... ....不过他既然不想和我们恒远联手，那就是我们的敌人了... ...真是愚蠢... ...”得意洋洋的从尹净汉身边走过，贪婪的嘴脸让尹净汉几乎忍不住发笑。

愚蠢吗？  
尹净汉小幅度的笑笑。  
最愚蠢的事情不是你知道了你的敌人是我的朋友。  
而是你不知道——你的朋友是我的朋友。

手机震动，尹净汉点亮屏幕，备注是Joshua的人发来信息“一切按计划进行。特别注意脏活那边的崔家人，小心反水。”

Joshua是洪知秀的英文名。

尹净汉一边走路一边在手机上摁下信息发出。  
“不会的，崔家老大在我手里，他们不会轻举妄动。”


End file.
